


The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend (also known as: exposing Revali’s true feelings for Link at the Flight Range)

by shortcake15



Series: The Revalink Diaries [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Revalink - Freeform, Very Secret Diary, he’ll never live this down, revali made a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcake15/pseuds/shortcake15
Summary: When Revali grudgingly agrees to let the Champions practice with the bow and paraglider in the Flight Range, he doesn’t expect them to immediately break his three ground rules, or to find his secret diary. But once it got out, they abandon all thoughts of training.Revalink!





	The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend (also known as: exposing Revali’s true feelings for Link at the Flight Range)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a Revalink fan ever since I saw the Revali’s Flap memory, so it’s no surprise that I eventually got around to writing a fic about it! Enjoy ;)

     “Oh, _come on_ , Revali! It’s a great idea!”

     “I will _not_ agree to let the five of you in _my_ Flight Range for some ridiculous _bonding exercise_.”

     “It’s more than just that! Out of the six of us, only two have any sort of archery experience, and though everyone but Daruk has a paraglider, none of us can use it well. Even you have to admit, that could turn into a big problem, and we can solve it right now at the Flight Range.” Zelda stated, and the Champions, sans Revali, nodded in agreement.

     “Pardon me, Princess, but don’t you live in a castle?” he sneered. I’m sure it has _some_ kind of space that you could use.” 

     “That may be true, but the Hylian Knights are practicing there!”

     “Doesn’t Champion take precedence over Knight?”

      “Do you _really_ want our plan to fail because _you_ were too selfish to let us use the Flight Range?” Urbosa interrupted. “I for one would welcome some training with the bow and the paraglider before we face Ganon.”

     With five others glaring at him, Revali had no choice but to agree. “Fine. _However_ , it is still _my_ Flight Range, so you must agree to _my_ ground rules first. No food inside the range- _not even rocks, Daruk_ ,” earning a disappointed sigh from the Goron, “no wasting time during practice,” he glanced over at Mipha, whose confused expression denied _ever_ doing _anything_ of the sort, “and absolutely _no_ snooping around.”

     Little did he know that by the end of the day, all three of his rules would be broken.

* * *

     Located a short distance to the northwest of Rito Village, the Flight Range consisted of three main parts- a small hut on the top of a cliff, a platform leading off of it to serve as a jumping-off point, and a large pit below with glowing targets set up on all sides. Since it was always filled with updrafts, it was the perfect place to practice mid-air archery. Revali made a show of using his special move to get in, and smirked when it caught the others’ attention. “Well? Why don’t we get started?”

     But right away, they ran into their first problem. For those that couldn’t use Revali’s Gale, reaching the hut involved climbing a ladder, which was just too small for Daruk. “It’s okay, goro!” he called to the others. “My hands are too big for the bow, and I wouldn’t be able to use the paraglider anyway. I’ll just watch you all from here!”

     As Revali was starting his practice, the others were searching the hut. Urbosa and Zelda were examining the different bows inside, while Mipha had other ideas. “Hey, Link! There’s a cooking pot here!” she pointed out, holding it up. “But it’s not set up properly, so we can’t do anything with it…it’s a shame, I kind of wanted a snack...and this cabinet is full of ingredients too…”

     In response, he set the pot on its stand, and used a fire arrow and some wood from his bag to get a makeshift burner going underneath. Now, the only thing left was to pick out ingredients from the cabinet. It was surprisingly well stocked, and he chose some fish (frozen by the ridiculously cold air of the region) , a bit of salt, a pepper or two to give the dish a bit of a kick…..

     Noticing that nobody else was outside, Revali came back in. “I thought we were here to practi-WAIT, WHY DID YOU START A FIRE? THIS IS A WOODEN HUT. THERE ARE WOODEN BOWS INSIDE. ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE FLIGHT RANGE? DO YOU WANT TO BURN US ALL ALIVE AFTER I SO GENEROUSLY LET YOU IN? I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE. AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES CHAMPIONS-”

     “Relax, it’s alright, we only wanted to make a little snack-”

     “DID ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO MY RULES AT ALL? NO FOOD ALLOWED!”

     “Then why is there a cooking pot? And a cabinet with ingredients?”

     “THOSE AREN’T FOR YOU!”

     “Oh, wait, there’s something else in the cabinet. A...book?”

     “THAT’S MINE. THAT IS MINE. R-RETURN IT AT ONCE!”

     “The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend.” Mipha read with a giggle. “An...interesting title choice.”

     All thoughts of training had officially been abandoned. The others in the room watched her open the book with anticipation (and dread in Revali’s case), looking forward to learn what was inside. It would be so like Revali to create a diary just to brag in, and the title seemed to suggest just that. But based on his reaction, they couldn't help but think there was more to it.

     “Let’s see...okay, here’s an entry with yesterday’s date. _Today, I watched Link’s training-_ ”

     Revali’s attempt to grab it was unsuccessful; Mipha simply passed it to Urbosa behind her, who continued reading. “- _and noticed that he had improved his swordsmanship once again.”_

     “HOW DARE YOU-”

     “ _As expected from him. I have to admit, I am a bit envious of how far he has come._ ”

     “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-”

     “ _I must keep on working to catch up._ ” she finished. “Never expected that from _you_ , Revali!”

     “THAT BOOK IS PRIVATE, I DEMAND THAT YOU IMMEDIATELY RE-”

     “Daruk, catch!”

     The diary went sailing out of the open window, past a surprised Link and furious Revali into the hands of the Goron below. He read the entry, slightly confused. “Wait a minute, we didn’t train together yesterday! Because Link was doing special training with the other Knights!” he shouted up at them.

     “Yes, and he was busy the whole day!” Zelda added. “I was with him, and neither of us saw any other Champions there!”

     With this sudden realization, all eyes went straight to Revali, waiting for an explanation, or at least _some_ kind of response. But nothing he could say would get him out of this now.

     “Well...er..........speaking of training, aren’t we here to practice archery?”

     “Not anymore.” Urbosa was quick to respond. “This has gone _far_ beyond archery.”

     Link eyed him suspiciously, and Zelda was the first to ask. “Just _where_ exactly were you hiding?”

     When the Rito stayed silent, Daruk paged through the diary. “It doesn’t say...but _man_ , there’s a _lot_ about Link in here. I guess Revali did always talk about him a ton, but the _I should be the hero instead_ excuse for it is as busted as the ore in the Goron mines...though nobody believed that in the first place, but still. You can’t go a page without seeing-”

     “WILL YOU STOP VIOLATING MY PERSONAL PROPERTY ALREADY?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, poor Revali. The other Champions will never let go of this...


End file.
